


12 Days of Ficmas | Day 9 | Virgil x Roman HANA

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Apocalypse, Ficmas, M/M, Nuclear, sidecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 9's prompts where Anxiety x Princey and holidays after the nuclear apocalypse. How you think i did?





	12 Days of Ficmas | Day 9 | Virgil x Roman HANA

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

“Well, I don't think this was planned.” Virgil said as he sat on the floor.  
“Oh, come on Virgil! We can sing and dance and other things to past the time.” Roman said, trying to make light of the situation.  
“Do we even still exist if Thomas is dead?” Virgil asked, grabbing a magazine and starting to flip through it.  
Logan chimed in with “Well, as his different sides it would be impossible for us to live on without him.”  
“All that matters is he is fine, we are fine, and the dog is okay.” Roman said and grabbed the dog.  
“Did we have a dog?” Virgil said and looked up at Roman through his purple hair. Roman looked worried and he gripped the dog tighter. “Where did you get the dog?”  
“Who cares! We have a dog!” Patton said and started to pet the dog. Virgil just shook his head and continued reading.  
“Well, we will have to be down here for some time.” Logan said, “From what i have seen, it takes 52 days for anything nuclear to be out of the atmosphere just enough so you can go outside without getting radiation poison.”  
Virgil just sat back. “We are going to die anyways,” He got up to stand with the others, “You know that.”  
“We will make the best of it!” Roman said and dipped Virgil.  
After some time I finally spoke. “Okay enough.” i said and Roman stood Virgil upright. “None of you are happy that i got down here fast? Like Logan said, without me, there is none of you. Any second later and none of us would be here.” I shook my head. “Let’s just figure out what to do.”  
“We can recreate our favorite theater plays!” Roman suggested.  
Virgil said, “How about we,” he looked over at Roman, “Not.” Roman pouted. “I say we think about all the people you wish you could have said good-bye to. They could be dead for all we know.”  
“Maybe a good puzzle, word search, sudoku even.” Logan suggested.  
“We can all sit around and tell our favorite stories!” Patton said.  
“I have an idea.” They all looked at me. “How about we listen to music for some time. There is a radio, a plug in, and i have my phone. I can play some music and we can all just relax and figure this situation out.”  
“And we can sing along! That is a wonderful idea!” Roman said and started to sing some song that i forgot the name to  
“Not what is was going for but sure.”  
I said and grabbed my phone and plugged it into the speakers. The rest of the time Patton and i listened, Logan was doing something on a notepad, Virgil was listening just still sulking, and Roman we singing and acting along with the songs playing.  
After a while I started to jump up with Roman and sung along with. Patton clapped along, Logan on occasions would look up from his notepad, Virgil was still not into it. While “All I Want for Christmas Is You” was playing Roman Randomly grabbed Virgil and started to dance with him. I watched just to see what was going on.  
“I don't want a lot for Christmas” Roman started to sing, as he sat on Virgil’s lap.  
“Why should i care?” Virgil said.  
“There is just one thing I need, and I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree” Roman sang and he stood up.  
“There isn’t even a Christmas tree down here.” Virgil said, semi confused at what was going on. I think even Logan was watching by this point.  
“I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace.”  
“I don’t think there is one of those down here either.”  
“Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day.” Roman sand as he pulled Virgil to his feet. “I just want you for my own” he pulled Virgil close to him. “More than you could ever know make my wish come true” Virgil tried to get away from his grasp but Roman pulled him back. “All I want for Christmas is you, you, baby”  
“Help?” Virgil said. I wanted to see where Roman was going with this, Patton seemed to be enjoying it also.  
Roman let Virgil go but he kept singing with the song. “Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow.”  
Virgil sat back were he was. “If it did we wouldn’t see it.”  
“I'm just going to keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe.”  
“Thank god Thomas didn’t stock this place with that!” Virgil remarked.  
“I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick.”  
“Good! Because that would be harmful to your health.”  
“I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click.”  
“That won't be reindeer.”  
Roman went over to Virgil and pulled him to his feet, again. “'Cause I just want you here tonight” He took both of Virgil’s hands and spun around so his Virgil’s arms were wrapped around him “holding on to me so tight” Virgil let go and Roman turned around “What more can I do?”  
“Maybe be less clingy!” Virgil said.  
“Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you, baby”  
Virgil walked to hid behind me. I wanted to see where Roman was going with this so i grabbed Virgil and placed him in front of me.  
“Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere” Roman said coming closer to us.  
“Thomas!” Virgil begged.  
“And the sound of children's laughter fills the air and everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing”  
“Thomas control him! He is hearing things!” Virgil said as i kept my hands on his shoulders as he struggled.  
“Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?”  
“I totally will!” i said and i pushed the struggling Virgil closer to Roman. Virgil looked back at me with big, scared eyes. They also looked like he was ready to kill me.  
“Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for”  
“You want a puppy?” Virgil asked as Roman grabbed him and spun him around  
“I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door.” Roman did the pose before you pull someone in.  
“Cause i would be willing to get you a puppy.” Virgil said.  
“Oh, I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know.” Roma grabbed both of Virgil’s hands “Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is…” Roman dipped Virgil and sang “Youuuu, you, baby youuuu, all, all, all, all youuuu.” as Virgil began to blush, but still wide eyed  
When the song finished Patton clapped and started chanting “KISS! KISS! KISS!”  
I didn't know how to feel about what happened.


End file.
